Draco and the Big bad Harry
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: Harry and Draco decide to try Roleplaying. Read to see what happens. Rated M for obvious reasons.


**I'd been meaning to write this one a while back but never got to it and was recently attacked by the Writer block gnomes. So here it is now.**

"I'm going to kill you, Potter." Draco frowned almost growling as he stepped out of the bathroom and into the dormitory, spotting Harry sitting on the edge of his bed.

"You look very sexy, love." Harry smiled, reaching up to fix the furry ears on top of his head. "Why couldn't I have gotten yor costume instead? All it is, is just a pair of ears pinned into your hair." Draco sighed.

"Because it's my costume and you look so much better in that then I would." Harry smiled standing from the bed and moving over to Draco. "You know I can't argue when you're standing in front of me like that." Draco sighed, placing his hands on his hips.

"But… red just isn't my color, you know that!" He whined, looking down at the short white and red dress, a red checkered apron around the waist of it and a red cape and hood over it.

"It looks fine on you and you need it to get into your role, my little red riding hood." Harry winked and grinned at him, placing his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Okay, fine. I'll do it for you but if you want me in character you have to get back in bed." Draco said, kissing Harry's cheek.

"Of course." He chuckled as he quickly climbed back into the bed and folded his arms behind his head.

Draco walked over to the bed and looked down at Harry, smiling innocently as possible. "My, what big ears you have." He said, trying to hide the fact he was blushing. "All the better to hear you moan with, my dear." Harry grinned slightly.

"My, what big eyes you have." He smiled, looking deep into Harry's eyes. "All the better to watch you with, my dear." Harry winked at him.

"And my, what a big mouth you have." He chuckled softly, biting his lip cutely. "All the better to…eat you with." Harry smirked licking his lips sensually.

"And my, what strong hands you have." Draco smiled as he sat down on the side of the bed. "All the better to hold you with, my dear." Harry replied, grinning wider.

Draco felt a slight shiver run down his spine, the funny feeling warming his stomach every time Harry turned him on. "And such a big…cock you have." Draco continued, not hiding the arousal in his voice.

"All the better to fuck you with, my pet." Harry smirked, his voice low and husky. Draco leaned over Harry and kissed him passionately, his tongue invading Harry's mouth eagerly. Harry moaned into the kiss, returning it just as passionately.

"Get on me, now." Harry growled against Draco's mouth as he reached out to grab Draco's hips.

"Been dying to." Draco groaned, grabbing the bottle of lube from the night stand. He poured some into his hand before rubbing it all over Harry's hard cock, coating every inch of it. "Lube yourself too." Harry said as he watched Draco.

"Keep the dress on, it's part of all this." He added noticing Draco was trying to remove his dress. "Fine…" Draco muttered.

He leaned forward on his knees and reached between his legs, slowly sliding a finger into his tight entrance moaning softly at the feeling. After a second he carefully slid a second finger in with the first and began thrusting them in and out gently.

"I'm ready." He grinned as he moved to straddle Harry's lap. "No, no, no…not like that. I'm the big bad wolf so I'm taking you from behind." Harry smirked smugly.

"Fine by me, love." Draco grinned, moving to kneel on the bed on all fours. He looked at Harry over his shoulder and winked, swaying his hips from side to side in a taunting manner.

"Oh that's it, I am going to have fun screwing you." Harry said sensually, moving to position himself behind Draco pressing against his entrance.

"Are you ready for me?" Harry whispered nibbling at Draco's neck as he gripped his hips firmly.

All Draco could do was nod in response, unable to form words. "I'll take that as a yes, then." Harry chuckled, sliding deep inside Draco moaning as the heat engulfed his throbbing cock.

"Harry!" Draco cried loudly as Harry slid out all the way and slammed back into him, hitting his prostate dead-on. "Mmm, you look so sexy in that dress right now." Harry moaned slipping his hands up the skirt of Draco's dress, his hands brushing up the insides of his thighs.

Draco lowered his head to hide the crimson blush on his cheeks from Harry's words. Harry smirked, knowing well he made his lover blush by calling him sexy. He began to thrust in and out of him, going deeper and harder with each thrust.

Soon the room was filled with the sounds of their moans, grunts and screams of pleasure as they continued to thrust and move together building to their release.

"Uhhng… Harry!" Draco screamed as he sprayed his cum all over the bed and Harry's hands.

"Yes! Yes! Draco…" Harry moaned, pouring loads of his cum deep inside Draco's tight hole.

They panted heavily as they both collapsed against the bed. "That…was…bloody brilliant." Harry smiled, rolling Draco and himself onto their sides. Draco curled up closer to Harry and nodded. "Yeah…but next time, you're wearing this stupid dress." He snorted, smiling contently.

Harry laughed softly and pressed a tender kiss to Draco's temple. "Whatever you say, love." He chuckled.


End file.
